Dreams Come True
by Selphi
Summary: Hiya! This is my first registered story here! About Hotaru! I hope ya luv it! A romance about Orion's True Luv going to space! ^_^ enjoy! R and R!


Dreams Come True  
By : Selphi Tilmitt  
  
Booyaka! Hiya! This is my first story typed and registered on   
fanfiction.net. I have a lot more, but they might take a while to type!   
Hee Hee! ^_^ So, This one was origianly a Science Paper about Space,  
but I think it's really good! The whole cat idea and the name "Hotaru"   
is from Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon S inspired it! KFC is owned by Tricon  
and The Twister is owned by KFC! (duh~) Enjoy and please review! I like  
good reviews, but I understand if you don't like it. As my friend Treni  
says, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion!!" Buh-bye!!  
Selphi  
  
Why did life have to be this complicated? It was January 8 and Orion had   
just gotten the order of what to do with the shipment of supplies for the  
tiny shop. Orion Oreo was your average everyday worker with a boring and  
normal life. He worked in a little drugstore, on a little street, in a little town, in a little city. The drugstore was called Life. It had this name because people needed the medicine and other supplies they sold in Life. Now, Orion Oreo's life was awful, or so he claimed. It was 5:16 am and Orion had been working for about 2 hours and 48 minutes. This was how early he had to get up in order not to be late for work in Life. Life made him get up early. So he could do more work.  
"In my life I want to get up later. Even if I got up at 5 am, I'd be happy, but getting up at about 1 in the morning?! That's ridiculous!" Orion mumbled as he reloaded the shelves with items.   
"What was that, Mr. Oreo?" A loud strict voice struck him from behind. It was Ms. Prume, Ms. Regi Prume, and his mean and stuck-up boss. From her appearance, she looked like a broomstick. She always wore long brown pants and a tan sweater and tons and tons of makeup. Ms. Prume also had long gray hair, which practically stood up on end! This finished her broomstick look.   
"I said, what was that?" Her gray eyes beamed at him.   
"S-Sorry Ms. Prume! I-I'll get right back to w-work now!" Orion shrieked as she gave him another glance. She always looked so scary. He continued to work, but much faster.   
The clock struck noon, lunch break! Orion happily danced out of the store and started on his way next door to KFC to get one of the new Twister sandwiches, when Ms. Prume stuck her head out the door and yelled, " Mr. Oreo, get back here, now!"   
Oh no! This probably meant he couldn't get a lunch break today, or maybe his time was cut short, who knows? He steadily walked back over to Life and took a small step inside with a little frown across his face.   
"Yes br… I mean yes Ms. Prume?" Orion looked hopeful, hoping not to have to skip lunch break.   
"You've been working so hard, that I decided to give you the rest of the day off! How's that sound to you?"   
Orion couldn't believe what he had just heard! This was great! No more Life, no more Ms. Prume, no more orders! He was free! Or at least for that day. He regained his conscience and nodded his head, "Thank you Ms. Prume, I appreciate it."   
Then he slowly at first walked to his car and got in. He quickly started the engine and drove home. He could skip lunch one time. He needed to celebrate. He had been working with Life for 2 years, and never had they given him a day off. He turned the corner and turned into his driveway. He continued up the driveway and parked in the garage. He stepped out of his car and unlocked his door. He then walked into his house and straight into his room. It was junky, just how he liked it.   
First he decided to change into more comfortable clothes. As he opened his closet, he hit the inflatable moon hanging from the ceiling. He moved it further down, so next time it wouldn't hit him, even if it didn't hurt. He took two steps right and nearly collided into two tall stacks of pictures. He bent down to put the few pictures he knocked off back onto the pile. Looking at them e realized they were taken at the time of the eclipse three years ago. It had been a happy time three years ago. That was before he had broken up with his girlfriend, Hotaru. They had broken up about two years and eight months ago. He missed her a whole bunch and wished they were still together. Somehow, even through the hardest parts of his life, Hotaru always brought peace, tranquility, and happiness to his life, but now his life was not so graceful now that Hotaru was gone.   
After he had changed into jeans and a stripped shirt, he looked at the stack of bills on the counter. He sighed as a frown came to his face again. He was miserable again. He had many problems like missing Hotaru, lack of money and sleep, job problems, and too many negative thoughts.   
Anyway, Orion glanced at the clock and than at his space lamps and lava lamps. Then his eyes went all around the room, looking at every detail in each of the space pictures he had hung up. Space had always fascinated him. When he graduated from high-school, he wanted to become an astronomer, one who studied space and the objects in the universe, but needed a college degree and couldn't afford to go to college.   
The doorbell rang and as Orion went to answer it, he heard a faint but definite meow coming from outside. He opened the door and looked down to the sight of a small black little kitten staring up at him. The kitten blinked then playfully tackled Orion's shoelaces.   
Orion, having a soft spot for animals, bent down and picked up the cute little thing.   
"Meow," its voice was sweet and gentle.   
Orion, wondering how it rang the doorbell, set it down on the sofa and closed the door. The small little kitten had a small star imprint on its forehead, this made Orion think of the universe. He decided to keep this peculiar kitten, until someone else claimed it. He then tried to think of a name for it. He started to list all the names that would go with the little star.   
"Luna, Lunar, Milky, Uni, Sun, Galaxy, Mars, Nebulae," Nebulae! That was perfect! He could name the kitten Nebulae after the nebulas in space that was the birthplace of stars. Nebulae started to purr obviously pleased with her owner, her name, and her new home. He started to prepare a place for Nebulae to sleep and eat when he realized a petite collar around Nebulae's neck. She had an owner! Orion sighed and disappointment came across his face. He gently picked up Nebulae to see who the owner was. Nebulae belonged to Hotaru!  
Excitedly, Orion jumped up and down and, holding Nebulae, jumped in his car and drove a while, looking for the house the collar described. He drove for what seemed like hours, until Orion came to a big street and turned left, looking for 12960. He finally found it and parked.   
Orion cautiously walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall beautiful girl with long brown hair answered the door. She childishly looked from Orion to Nebulae and back to Orion. Then a smile broke off across her face, "Orion! It's so good to see you! You too Sakuya!," she said, petting Nebulae, "Please, come in!" She looked up at Orion and smiled.   
Orion walked into what seemed to be a machine. Everything had pictures of space on it, hanging here and there, everywhere!  
"Of course!" Orion thought, "Hotaru is an astronomer!" He had forgotten their dream of becoming astronomers and how much Hotaru loved and enjoyed space.   
"So, how's it going as an astronomer?" Orion broke the silence.   
Hotaru nearly burst with delight. "Oh yes! You remembered! I have finally done what I have always wanted to do! Last summer I went into space! I have become a real astronomer!  
Orion gasped. He was very happy for Hotaru and replied, "That's great Hotaru! I am very happy for you! How was it in space?"  
Hotaru then pointed to a picture that hung from the ceiling.   
"This, as you know, is a picture of the moon. Finally after years and years of studying astronomy, my work paid off. Last summer I was able to go into space, to the moon. I must say that it is wonderful and peaceful and quiet in space. A little bit too quiet I think, though. You would've liked it, Orion. Oh, also, a very long time ago, my organization sent out space telescopes that would hopefully bring back some photos of other galaxies and the rest of the universe! Now, it just returned yesterday with a few pictures of wonderful things! We have photos of Pluto, blackholes, Uranus, Saturn, and even a picture of a quasar!"  
Hotaru talked and talked until the ring of the phone interrupted her. She went to answer it.   
Orion looked at Nebulae, now Sakuya. She was grooming herself as she settled on a soft pillow in front if the fireplace. A while later, Hotaru came back with a look of shock on her face.   
"Guess what?!!?" She started.  
"What?" Orion looked up at her.  
"Next year some people are funding us, so that we can send a space shuttle to space to see things that the space telescope saw, but with humans. This is only an experiment, but if this works, this new technology could enable us to go beyond science and see what's out there. This could be a big step for us. Well, they want me to be on that shuttle, the shuttle that will go into deep sleep until we get out into far space. Isn't this wonderful, Sakuya, Orion?!"  
Orion collapsed inside. Yes, he was happy for Hotaru, but the thought of never seeing her again hurt him deeply. He felt like crying, but instead smiled, although he felt like choking and said, "Yes, that's wonderful! Congradulations!"  
The two continued to talk about their lives and space and planets and science.   
Sakuya purred, indicating that she was happy.   
Later, Orion left and as he did, he thought he saw a main sequence star in the sky, which he could recognize, since he had studied astronomy. He looked at it in awe and then continued to his car.   
Time past and both Hotaru and Orion kept on living their lives, but interacting with each other too and long conversations about space.   
Too fast then it seemed possible, Hotaru would leave for space. Orion met her at the air station and talked to her about how happy he was for her. She reviewed all her studies and how to recognize the magnitude of stars and such.  
"I - I," Orion start, but stopped. He was angry and sad at the same time.   
Hotaru then started to cry as she ran off in the snow, the cold snow of winter.  
Orion just stood there upset with himself, when he just collapsed on his knees.   
Just then, Nebulae pranced up and licked Orion's knuckles, trying to cheer him up. Orion was too hurt by Hotaru himself and the snow to respond. Then, all of a sudden, Nebulae started to glow. Orion, stunned, fell back, hitting his head hard against the concrete, which was covered in snow. Bonk.  
Next thing Orion knew he was in space. It must have been a dream, but a pleasant one. He looked all around and saw Nebulae, transformed into a person. Nebulae was the one that let him find Hotaru.  
"Nebulae!" Orion cried out. He was so far out in space that he could see clusters and clusters of galaxies. There were more galaxies than he had ever imagined!  
"Listen Orion," Nebulae's voice was just as sweet and gentle. "When you return, you must wish your princess, Hotaru, good-bye."  
Orion noticed a supernova. It was so big and bright!  
"You must say good-bye, for that will be your last words, and then never again shall you see her."  
They just had passed a black hole.  
"If you don't, she won't have confidence and nor will you, Orion, to live your lives and sad memories, anger and pain shall come."  
Both looked up at a red giant.  
"Remember the words I speak."  
Then Orion woke up. He immediately got to his feet and raced to the space launch. He saw Hotaru and he felt like crying out of happiness that he wasn't too late.  
He walked up to her smiling and, with confidence, said, "I'm sorry and I wish you luck, Hotaru."  
Hotaru looked at him and replied, "Thank you Orion for giving me hope, but please, take care, Sakuya, and let neither of us ever look back to this day in sorrow or agony, but in a new way, a thankful way. Our dream came true."  
She sweetly smiled and then stepped on the shuttle, blocking the noise of the reporters out of her head and waved at Orion as the doors shut.  
Neither of them ever remembered that moment with sorrow, but with joy and thankfulness that their dream really did come true!  
  
******************************  
  
*Sobs* wasn't that beautiful? *Sniffles* I think it was wonderful! So sad and beautiful though too! ^_^ hope ya liked it! I wrote that in one night after school, I stayed up REAL late, so you better have liked it! Just kidding! ^___________________________________________^  
Selphi  
  
  



End file.
